


Not Allowed In The Kitchen

by LissomTea



Series: Overwatch oneshots or something [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Kai cooks lol, Kai is not having it, M/M, and horny, just realized yall don't know who Kai is lmao, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissomTea/pseuds/LissomTea
Summary: In which, Genji is horny, and Kai just wants to finish making dinner.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Overwatch oneshots or something [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736923
Kudos: 9





	Not Allowed In The Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally so dumb aofjsdfiujus, also there are mentions of sex and uh,, pee pees :o

“Genji, if you touch me _one more time_ , I’m spilling all this hot soup on you.”

“My circuits will most definitely fry, then Angela will kill you.”

Kai let out a scoff, turning to the recipe book and adding in the red pepper flakes to the soup. 

“It’s almost done, we’ll have dinner, and _then_ you can go wild.”

“Noo…” 

“ _Genji_.” 

“You just got back from a month-long mission, _please_.”

Kai rolled his eyes, placing the lid on the pot. 

“Aren’t you the one always telling me to be patient?” 

Genji muttered something under his breath and crossed his arms, looking at the floor. 

“How about we watch tv until then?”

“No.” 

“We could dance-” Kai paused. “Nevermind.” 

“I’m not that hungry, Kai.” 

“You just said you were, like, twenty minutes ago.”

“Yes. I am hungry for you.~” 

“ _Genji_ -” Kai paused again. “Even if you aren't hungry, eat something small, like this banana."

Genji groaned, snatching the banana and peeling it.

Kai turned away from him until he heard lips smacking.

He spun around, seeing Genji eating the banana, _very suggestive_ , and with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Genji, you are one horny man.”

“And _you_ are no fun.”

“I’m not fucking you on my _brand new counters_.”

“Screw your counters.” 

“You were the one who broke them in the first place!” 

“I don’t remember that happening.” 

“Like hell, you don’t! Go eat that somewhere else, and get out of my kitchen!” 

Kai proceeded to shove Genji towards the living room.

“W-wh-! Hey! Kai, wait-”

“No. Sex is not allowed in the kitchen! End of the story. I’m not gonna _cook_ and _eat_ on a countertop that I fucked you out on!” 

“You’d fuck me on the countertop?” 

“Just go watch some tv or something, smartass.” 

Silence.

“How much longer?”

Kai peered at the clock.

“Fifteen minutes.”

Genji let out another groan, angry chewing on the banana.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all thought I was gonna write smut? No, I am a coward :)


End file.
